


Role Reversal

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [103]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon is feeling a bit ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

Jared muffled a yawn as he trudged to the bunks, a steaming cup of black coffee in his hand and a plate of buttered toast in the other. He gently nudged the dark red curtain aside, set n waking his brother up like he did every morning, only to hesitate.

                Setting the goods on his own bunk behind him, Jared quickly placed his wrist on his brother’s forehead. Sighing, Jared put the coffee back in the kitchen and put on a kettle of water. He sent a small text to Tomo – the man out enjoying actual bacon in some small diner – before pouring a cup full of water and made himself a cup of black tea.  He sipped it as he sprawled a quick note to Shannon before making a large sign. He gulped the last of his tea and grabbed his jacket before walking out, humming softly as he post the ‘Do Not Enter’ sign on to the door before walking to the first interview of the day.

(*)

                Shannon groaned as he eased his eyes open, he felt like utter shit. Turning, he grabbed his phone and cursed when he saw the time. Jared was going to kill him. He jumped out of bed and froze. An envelope was dangling from the frame of his brother’s bunk; his name sprawled onto it.

He grabbed it and slid the folded sheet out of it :

                 _Shannon,_

_First off, get your ass back in bed. You’re sick in case you haven’t noticed, and no I’m not pissed that you over-slept. Honestly, I made you over-sleep. Don’t worry about the interviews today, I’ll think of something as to why you’re not there. Tomo and I should be able to keep them entertained._

_When you’re up to it, there’s a kettle of water on the stove and a few bags of green tea sitting out. Put a few teaspoons of honey – which is also sitting out – in there for your throat. I also put two pills of Dayquil on the bathroom sink for you. Don’t take it until I come back so it lasts for a majority of the concert tonight._

_I’ll be back around four to wake you up if you’re still asleep. Try to rest._

_-Jared._

Shannon chuckled as he refolded the letter and slipped back the envelope. “Aye aye Baby Jay,” he muttered before sliding back into his bunk and falling asleep almost instantly. 


End file.
